


That Round and Round Thing series [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hockey players make excellent roller derby girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Round and Round Thing series [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heriros (marianas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All my heart longs to win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934709) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 
  * Inspired by [Get Your Hands On My Hips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235228) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 
  * Inspired by [Girltalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452742) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



> Runs 1:19:45 all together (45:14, 13:20, and 19:52 individually). Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Music used is "Rebel Girl" by Bikini Kill.

**MP3 [54.9MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/That%20Round%20and%20Round%20Thing.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [37.9MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/That%20Round%20and%20Round%20Thing.m4b) (right-click/save as)

All my heart longs to win  
  
 **MP3 [31.2MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/All%20my%20heart%20longs%20to%20win.mp3) (right-click/save as)

Get Your Hands On My Hips  
  
 **MP3 [9.3MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Get%20Your%20Hands%20On%20My%20Hips.mp3) (right-click/save as)

Girltalk  
  
 **MP3 [13.7MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Girltalk.mp3) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> When I was looking for fics to podfic for ITPE, as soon as I saw this, I was like, "oh, shit, yes, THAT, I bet Mel would love this!" And sure enough, on double-checking, she had it saved on her pinboard \o/
> 
> This was really a joy to record (even if mic issues meant that I ended up recording the first story—the longest one!—TWICE in one night, because my mic ate the first one /o\\) Props to exmanhater for writing such an awesome (and hot!!) series. I look forward to podficcing more in this universe, should she choose to write more :D


End file.
